Conversation poulpesque
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: L'étreinte du poulpe...La suite...


Alors c'est comme d'habitude rien n'est a moi sauf l'histoire et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.

Vus que certains m'avait demander une suite a "L'étreinte du poulpe" je mis suis atteler et voici ce que sa donne ^^ et je vous annonces prochainement la fin de cette trilogie avec une partie final qui fera bientot sont apparition ^^

Et comme toujours un grand merci a ma Beta ^^

* * *

_**Conversation poulpesque**_

-Hop hop hop louveteau, tu l'as laissé te tripoter.  
-Et je n'ai pas répondu.  
-Elle a quand même baladé ses tentacules sur toi!  
-Ses...tentacules?  
-Oui ses tentacules, c'est un véritable poulpe! Une fois qu'elle colle ses ventouses, il n'y a plus qu'un moyen de la décoller! Le pied de biche!  
Quoique je peux aussi l'assommer avec! Tu crois qu'on se fait condamner pour avoir assommé un poulpe? Tu ne dois pas risquer grand chose niveau force de l'ordre, par contre la wwf c'est une autre histoire!  
Au pire si je l'assomme, elle n'aura qu'une bosse non? En même temps avec un pied de biche, je risque surtout de lui fendre le crâne.  
Pas grave, je demanderais à Peter de m'aider à cacher le corps...

Stiles s'était une fois de plus lancé dans une de ses digressions interminable dont il avait le secret.  
Il continua ainsi d'innombrables minutes, avant que Derek ne décide de l'arrêter en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Devant se séparer pour reprendre de l'air salvateur à leurs poumons, le duo resta silencieux quelques instants avant que l'alpha ne prenne la parole.

-Tu te rends compte que tu divague sur le meurtre d'un poulpe ?  
-Faut faire attention avec ces bêtes là! Elles sont vicieuses!  
-Elle n'est rien pour moi Stiles.  
-ce n'est pas se qu'elle semble croire, elle.  
-Qu'elle croie ce qu'elle veut.  
-Je ne la sens pas Derek. Elle est louche. Elle arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe et tu peux me dire ce qu'elle faisait aussi tard à l'école alors que vous chassiez Boyd et ta sœur?  
-Elle corrigeait des copies.  
-Rien que ça. Raison de plus. Qui aurait envie de rester à son bureau jusqu'à pas d'heures pour corriger des copies!  
-Quelqu'un d'assidus dans son travaille.  
-Et tu la défends maintenant! Non mais je rêve?!Et si je n'étais pas arrivé vous vous seriez collé les ventouses ?!  
- Calme-toi, je t'ai répété qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que ça laisse croire. Tu l'as bien laissé te tripoter avant que je n'arrive!  
-Et j'allais la repousser. Tu as seulement débarqué au moment où j'allais le faire.  
-Bien sûr. Et j'ai rêvé le moment où elle s'est retournée vers toi pleine d'espoir pour avoir ton soutient peut être?!  
-Elle se fait des films toute seule. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi. J'ai déjà trouvé mon compagnon. D'ailleurs la couleur de tes yeux depuis ton arrivée le prouve.  
-Ne change pas de sujet! Dois-je comprendre par là que si je ne t'avais pas mis le grappin dessus en premier, tu aurais pu sortir avec elle?  
-Non, Répondit catégoriquement l'alpha. Même si toi et moi, n'étions pas été ensemble rien ne se serait passé.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Par ce que les loups n'aiment qu'une fois.  
-Tu es pourtant sortit avec Kate et Paige...  
-Kate était une erreur. Ce n'est qu'après ce qui c'est passé que je me suis rendus compte que ce n'était que pour le plaisir de l'interdis. Quand à Paige...

Le loup garou ne pu continuer. Paige avait été une part importante de sa vie. Et même si cette histoire faisait partie de son passé à présent et que ce n'était qu'un amour d'adolescent en pleine découvert, il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier.

-C'est bon Derek. Tout va bien. Murmura le plus jeune en attirant son compagnon contre lui.  
-Elle me manque Stiles...  
-Je sais, mais c'est du passé. Tu dois réussir à passer outre.  
-Ce n'est pas si facile...  
-Je m'en doute. Mais de ce que tu m'en as raconté, elle n'aurait sûrement pas voulu que tu t'en veuille le restant de tes jours.  
-Tu as probablement raison.  
-J'ai toujours raison. Dit-il dans l'espoir de ramener ne serai ce qu'un minuscule sourire sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Regarde Peter et mon père. Ils vont parfaitement bien ensemble.

Il est vrai qu'à part lui, personne ne crus que l'oncle de Derek était sérieux quand il avait annoncé qu'il avait des vues sur le père du compagnon de son neveu.  
Mais ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence quand ils les surprirent enlacé, s'embrassant passionnément. Le shérif plaqué au mur par le loup, alors que la meute voulait faire une surprise au père de Stiles pour son anniversaire.

Derek qui savait que son amant était perdu dans ses pensées, le jeta sur son épaule pour monter à l'étage en direction de leur chambre.  
Puisque Stiles avait sécher les cours autant en profiter avant que ce dernier ne se prenne la jalousie du poulpe, comme il la surnommait, de plein fouet.

**_FIN_**


End file.
